


Blood, Bones, Pair of Bright Blue Eyes (Phan)

by thegirlwholikestowrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 21 pilots blame them, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Death, Fluff and Angst, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Tumblr Memes, i dont even know, i make no sense, just dont even read this idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholikestowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is beinig a meme and texting Phil good morning messages.</p><p> </p><p>21 Pilots- Car Radio<br/>bc why tf not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood, Bones, Pair of Bright Blue Eyes (Phan)

**2009**

Good morning,

Good morning the light of my life, my sun after the dark night, my thousand stars, my only, my everything, my one. Good morning to you, I hope the sun reaches your eyes the way the sound of my name on your lips reaches my heart. I hope it fills you with happiness you bring me. I hope the your sky is as bright as your eyes. Good morning, the white to my black.

Good morning Phil, I love you.

_Sent 13, April 2009. To Phil <3 From: Dan_

**2010**

Good morning, the sun to my moon. Good morning to my one and only, good morning to your eyes. Good morning to your heart. Good morning to us. Good morning to you making breakfast in the kitchen. Good morning the boy of my dreams.

Good morning Phil, I love you.

_Sent 13, April 2010. To Phil <3 From: Dan_

**2011**

Good morning, Phil Lester. Would you kiss me anyways if I didn’t text you the traditional paragraph? I would recite Shakespeare if you want.

Good morning Phil, I love you.

_Sent 13, April 2011. To Phil <3 From: Dan_

**2012**

Good morning, Philly. Good morning to my sunshine. Good morning to the queen of my England. Good morning the only person I want to spend my existence with. Good morning my meaning. Good morning my Phil.

Good morning, I love you.

_Sent 13, April 2012. To Phil <3 From: Dan_

**2013**

Good morning Phil. Good morning to the best boyfriend in the world. Good morning to the beautiful creative person who is dating a walking talking cliché making machine. Good morning my love.

Good morning Phil, I love you.

_Sent 13, April 2013. To Phil <3 From: Dan_

**2014**

Good morning, Phil. Good morning, Lester. Good morning my world. Good morning my life. Good morning the start of all things and end of my everything. Good morning to you.

Good morning, Phil. I love you.

_Sent 13, April 2014. To Phil <3 From: Dan_

**2015**

Good morning Philly. Good morning my favorite meme. Good morning my really gay and cute gamer boyfriend. Good morning mine and only mine. Good morning. Good morning to the love of my life.

Good morning, Phil. I love you.

_Sent 13, April 2015. To Phil <3 From: Dan_

**2016**

Good morning Phil. Where are you?

_Message failed to send._

Good morning Phil, why didn’t you sleep with me last night?

_Message failed to send._

Good morning, I miss you. Why is your cereal bowl not on the counter? Where are your T-shirts? Where are you Phil?

_Message failed to send._

Good morning, when are you coming back?

_Message failed to send._

Good morning, why won’t you answer me Phil? I just want to talk to you. I want to hear your voice. Please.

_Message failed to send._

 

Good morning, they are telling me you are gone. They are lying. Aren’t they?

_Message failed to send._

Phil, aren’t they?

_Message failed to send._

Good morning, Phil I am getting scared, where are you?

_Message failed to send._

Good morning Phil, my skies are so dark without you. Where is your hand holding mine?

_Message failed to send._

Good morning Phil, London is irritating without you. Where are you, I will pick you up?

_Message failed to send._

Phil, I had a nightmare and you weren’t there when I woke up. Why aren’t you at the radio? Phil?

_Message failed to send._

They told me you are dead.

_Message failed to send._

_Message failed to send._

I don’t believe them.

_Message failed to send._

If you are actually gone why am I still feeling you within me?

_Message failed to send._

I am so fucked. I need you.

_Message failed to send._

Phil I need you.

_Message failed to send._

You are just flesh and blood and bones and a pair of bright blue eyes, how did you fuck me up so bad?

_Message failed to send._

Good bye Phil.

_Message failed to send._

 Heart failed to mend.

Stories failed to be told.

Dan failed to put himslef back together again

 

 


End file.
